


Destiny: Oneshots and scenarios

by ZA_Black92



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aunt Ikora, Bandits & Outlaws, Cayde has no idea what he's doing, Child Abandonment, Dad!Cayde, Ghost OC, Growing Up, Multi, Orphans, Robots, smuggler OC - Freeform, uncle Zavala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Like my Transformers stories. this will be a random book full of oneshots and scenarios. With no real plot or schedule. Rating may vary.





	1. OC profiles

**Name** : Kib-10

 **race** : Exo

 **gender** : male

 **Class** : hunter Nightstalker

 **Colors** : orange/white/silver

 **Optics** : green

 **Ghost** : Zipper

 **relatives** : Ivy Kib [adopted daughter]

Cayde-6 [Adopted younger brother.]

 **Occupation** : guardian [former]

smuggler [before death.]

 **Status** : KIA

 **Bio** : Not much is known about Kib's past he wasn't a very chatty person. other, then he was found in Nevada before being resurrected by his Ghost Zipper. A few years down the line he met a newly resurrected Cayde, and took the new guardian in as his brother, showed him the ropes on how to be a proper Hunter. At some point the brothers had a disagreement of sorts. Resulting in Kib leaving the Tower and city behind to take a new career as a Smuggler.

A few years later Kib picked up a signal of a settlement being attacked by Fallen, Old instincts took over and he raced to the location too late... But, not for everyone. While searching for survivors Kib heard a tiny wail coming from a caved in house, he investigated and found a baby girl a few weeks old hidden in a chest.

The Exo took her back to his ship with the intentions of dropping her off at the city. However he kept putting it off for the next day...Next week...next month. Before Kib knew it, Ten years had passed and his daughter Ivy would give Cayde a run for his Glimmer, She's got a fast hand with a gun and is one mean poker player to boot!

He's very doting and protective towards Ivy, he even refurbished an escape pod as her bedroom, set with coordinates to the Tower encase his ship is ever overtaken or destroyed. With a data packet to be sent to Cayde in case of his death with his final will and requests, like looking after a niece that he had no Idea existed! Unfortunately, that day is about to come sooner then Kib expects...

~~ _**——————————————————-** _ ~~

**Name** : Ivy Kib

 **age** : 10 (flashbacks)

17 in Destiny 1

19 in Destiny 2

 **race** : human

 **class** : none though was trained as a Hunter.

 **ghost** : none, she was naturally born not resurrected.

 **Hair** : long black kept in a braid that she wraps around her neck, when helmet is on.

 **Eyes** : green.

 **noticeable features** : freckles peppering her face.

 **Relatives** : Kib-10 [adoptive father.]

Cayde-6 {Uncle legal guardian]

Bio-Father: [Unknown killed in Raid.}

Bio-Mother: Magnolia

 **Occupation** : smuggler (former)

Guardian in Training.

 **Bio** : Most from what she could remember. Ivy lived on a spaceship with strict rules not to leave unless her dad was with her. most of her time was spent doing inventory, small repairs and keeping track of their requests and accounts, in other words?

Ivy was bored out of her skull! with barely any childhood, despite Kib's best efforts. the highlights was when he came back a few times from a Supply run and surprised her with a teddy bear,toys and some coloring supplies.

If on the small chance she was allowed off the ship. Ivy had no idea where to go or what to do When Kib told her to go play, while he discussed "Buisness" with his clients.

She would just sit and watch the other kids play. Due to her always being with her dad and Zipper; she had little to no clue on how to interact with kids her own age.

It got worst when she got taken into Cayde's custody, His protective instincts are worse then her dads! she's pretty much isolated due to the lack of kids allowed in and around the Tower, and she was not coping well with her dad's death and sudden change in environment.

Her uncle is trying his best though, Cayde decorated her bedroom similar to the one in her pod, he even pulled a few strings to let Zipper stay with her. so, she wouldn't be lonely while he's at work, and has Amanda check in on her for him. Over time she slowly started interacting with others and even helped defend the city when the Red Legion showed up.


	2. Ghost Cayde AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet reunion between uncle and niece.

Ivy came back from the Reef after finishing Prince cock-bite. She was getting ready to talk with Banshee about repairing Ace of Spades, when a familiar voice yells "what Did that Emo do to my baby?!" before She can react a small black Ghost; with the same color scheme as The ace of spades comes zooming in...

"Sobbing" in a over dramatic fashion, before turning to her and saying... "What's wrong Kid? you look like you've seen a Ghost?" Ivy  blinked stunned as he chuckles and hovers around his niece taking in her dumbstruck face "...eh?eh? Get it? Cus I'm a Gh-" She cut Cayde off and hugs him.

"Missed you...so, much."

"I missed you too Kid."


	3. Ivy's new friend pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter covers the sensitive topic of Child abuse. You have been warned!
> 
> Takes place when Ivy is 10 she'd been living with Cayde for two months.

 

 PIC OF Ivy: [here](https://www.deviantart.com/t0vie/art/Destiny-OC-Ivy-Kib-age-10-764004254)

=============================

Ivy fidgeted as she stood in front of the class, feeling the stares of multiple eyes on her as the teacher introduced her. Why couldn't she stay in the tower?... she thought to herself she was home schooled before this! why did Cayde think this was a good idea? Her mind briefly played over what her uncle had said two weeks ago at breakfast. 

**_"I'm not gonna be home enough to be able to teach you anything...beside it's close to the tower and in a nice sector! Trust me you'll like it."_ **

The ravenette mentally cringed as she was brought back to reality as the teacher called her name. "Well Ivy introduce yourself." She said resting a hand on the girl's shoulder, the green eyed girl shrugged it off giving the teacher a paranoid look before turning to the class. "Um...I'm Ivy Kib that's all..." she said scanning the room for a place to sit or a least a way out. The teacher was taken aback at the girl's standoffish behavior. 

"Surely you have more to say than that?"  

"I Don't...And my names not Shirley."

"I...Excuse me?!"

"You're excused"

Ivy deadpanned the teacher's face turned red as she stepped out, While the girl scanned the room before finding a seat next to a boy sitting in the back, She mentally cheered as the class stared at the ravenette and whispered among themselves. "Black hair and freckles?...whats she trying to pull?" a girl sneered,"Did you see how pissed Ms. Grunewald was?" another kid whispered while few kids huddled or blocked Ivy from sitting next to them, Before stopping at the boy's table "Ew...She sitting next to Lukas Pukas!~" a boy said mockingly with a grimace causing a few kids to snicker.

Ivy paid no mind while the boy next to her flushed in embarrassment, sinking into his seat just then the teacher walked back in calmer and somewhat unnerved "She must have informed of who my uncle...joy." Ivy thought to herself "w-Whose your un-u-uncle?" a quiet asked the ravenette blinked and turning to the boy next to her...had she said that out loud?

Lukas stared at his new seatmate expectantly; before the teacher cleared her throat demanding they pay attention. the two kids quieted down as she turned back to the board. "I'll tell you later." she whispered as the day wore on, It became apparent that Ivy wasn't looking for friends she had made a few bullies one of whom a boy dipped her hair in paint during art class, the same boy tripped her during gym, luckily Lukas was nice he helped wash out the paint during recess and took her to the nurse, She learned he was two years younger then her and had skipped a grade.

The big stand off came after school when one of the boys cornered Lukas for helping the weirdo! Ivy stepped in shoved the boy who started bragging and acting high and mighty because his dad was a high ranking Titian. Ivy blinked showing no emotion"And?" She said The boy snorted and ranted that she couldn't hit him because his dad would beat hers, before roughly poking her."My dads dead." she deadpanned swatting his hand away a few kids awkwardly shifted as the boy snorted before poking her again "Heh... He must've been a stupid weakling-"

The boy was cut off by Ivy punching him in the nose there was crunch and the boy fell on his butt, for a few seconds he stared up at Ivy stunned that she actually hit him, He brought his hand up to his bloody and obviously broken nose; tears welled in his eyes "DDAADDDY!!" he wailed jumping to his feet running off the school grounds. The other kids just gawked at her "Y-Y-you hit Elroy b-b-Bo-Bowens!" Lukas stuttered terrified Ivy cocked a brow.

"Yeah,so?"

No one e-ever h-hits him! his d-dad would-"

"What hit a little girl?"

"N-no b-b-but"

Ivy brushed it off and went to grab her school bag the others gave her and Lukas a wide berth "Trust me I'll be fine." she said unlike Elroy she knew who her uncle was and what he did for living. But, you don't see her going around being a spoiled brat about it! if she needed Cayde's help she'd ask! The two walked in silence till the cross roads came up.

Ivy took left while Lukas paused and looked at his...acquaintance? "ww-wh-Where are you g-g-going the residential block is this w-way." he pointed down the road, The ravenette winced "I don't live in the civilian block." she said scratching the back of her head, Lukas tilted his head befuddled as the older girl briefly glanced up his gray eyes followed her gaze and his jaw dropped "Y-you live in the t-tt-tower?" he stuttered Ivy nodded.

Lukas was floored families weren't allowed to lived allowed to live in the tower! even if one or both of the parents of said were Guardians one would have to retire or the kids were sent to Foster or Latchkey! he shuddered at the last one "Is your m-mo-mom a guardian?" he asked curiously the girl shook her head "I don't have a mother...Just an uncle." she said gazing at her feet. the blond boy was even more curious.

"Y-you mentioned him, who i-is your uncle?" he asked before the girl could answer a voice cut in "Oh, you walked home yourself?" the two kids turned to the voice Lukas's eyes widened in awe seeing Cayde-6 walking casually towards them "I was just coming to get you." Exo said to Ivy patting her on the head the ravenette averted her gaze. 

When vanguard took notice of the little boy standing next to her. Cayde stared stunned before leaning in close to the girl's ear "did..you make a friend?" he whispered causing his niece to blush too mortified answer, "What's your name kiddo?" he asked Lukas snapped out of his stupor and shift uneasily due to his speech impediment.

"M-m-my n-na-name is Luk--Lukkk-..."

 **{Lukas looks scared, Cayde notices a large bruise on the kid's shoulder just barely visible from under his shirt.]**  

"Take you time no ones forcing you."

**{The boy seemed calmer, Cayde could see..was this kid wearing make-up? there was what looked like concealer on his left eye.}**

" L-Lukas C-c-Chadwick." 

"Well, it's good to meet you Lukas and thanks for walking my niece home."

The boy blushed "I-i-It's n-not that!" he threw his hands up Cayde smirked "I just playing wit'ya!" the exo chirped and gave the kid a light pat on the shoulder, Lukas's smile tightened painfully which the hunter noticed as the kid backed away "I Sh-s-Should be heading h-H-home now, B-bbye Ivy!" he yelled running off to the civilian block.

Cayde smiled and waved back before frowning and turning to his niece "Hey..." Ivy looked up at him as he took her hand led her back to the tower "Did...Lukas seem odd?" he asked his niece looked offended. "Not the stutter thing...he seemed off...scared." Exo explained the ravenette thought the day over; Lukas seemed a bit too nice...but, nothing really stood out.

"Not really I only just met him." she said her uncle seemed uneasy before sighing "Just...keep an eye on him okay?" Ivy nodded as they made their way down the road a nasally voice broke the tension "That's her daddy! that the one who broke my nose!" Both Cayde and Ivy turned to see a smug little boy with a bandaged nose and a pissed off Titan marching up to them. "You little brat I'll-"

Cayde cleared his throat and the father's face drained of all color once he realized whose kid he was yelling at "You'll do what to _my kid_ , exactly **Guardian?** " the exo optics narrowed "Caydeguard Van-6! I mean-guh" Elroy's father tried to sputter out words before turning to his son "Apologize Elroy!" he ordered his son's smirk contorted into confusion "b-But she hit me! I'm the hurt one me! she should apologize to me!" he whined stomping his foot, Cayde cringed expecting the kid to throw himself to the floor kicking and screaming! He then turned to his niece who just shook her head at the whole thing.

The vanguard  so had to thank Kib for Ivy's realist and blunt personality, "Don't make me repeat myself boy." he father pressed the bratty kid muttered out an apology, while Cayde just stared at the duo "What's your name?" he asked Elroy's dad who started sweating "Jacob Bowens sir." the hunter nodded "I'll be sure to put in a **_good_** word with Shaxx about you." Cayde said threatening edged in his voice that caused Elroy to hide behind his dad, Ivy's hand to tighten, as Jacob walked away scolding Elroy, stating that he might of just cost his dad a promotion! While Cayde turned to his niece.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"He dipped my hair in paint, tripped me in gym, tried to beat up Lukas...oh! and called my dad a weakling..."

"And then?"

"I cuffed em' right in the nose."

Ivy huffed crossing her arms only yelped when she was suddenly hoisted up onto Cayde's shoulders "Screw the tower champ! We're gettin' Ramen!" He exclaimed surprising Ivy and causing her to hug his head for dear life and everyone in the street to look at them oddly. "My girl won her first after school brawl! **_whoo!_** " He cheered running down the street! first since living with her uncle Ivy was smiling....

 

**Meanwhile...**

On the other side of the city Lukas had just returned home... not expecting anyone to be there that, was until he heard a cough and saw his dad calmly sitting his back to him. The blond swallowed hard and immediately went for his room! only to find the door stuck. "It's locked...I knew that'd be the first place you'd go.." His dad said darkly before getting up from his chair and advancing on the shaking boy "P-p-pplease d-dad no"...the loud music blaring from the bar outside drowned out the screams...

**To be continued...**

    


End file.
